Asherah
Asherah (아세라, Asera) is a character in Denma. Biography When the day of pre-Guardian priest and Deva matching had finally come, Edel is rejected by Nell. At this time, she comes here with her Guardian priest. She asks a priest to the pairing over. And she asks for a guardian priest of Deva, but Deva smiles and refuses. Then, she finds Edel in the rejected group and takes him. She's head Deva. One of her Guardian priests is also a chief priest. Edel goes to her and as Ham tells him, he lied to himself as a gay. Grumpy her spreads rumors that Edel is gay. One day, Baron Hussadin, a douche and also one of the biggest Patrons of the church body in zone 17, his sudden appearance wounded dozens of priests, including Edel. They sent the private hospital VIP suites, because Hussadin's insurance will cover the costs. Hussadin says to a priest and her that priest collect his pledge money every month, and if priest keep his Devas in priest's own pocket, so he can't supposed to entertain his guests. A priest says that the Health Bureau is still conducting epidemiological surveys on his Devas. He says that 1 month ago and he doesn't have send him substitutes then. So his business is ruined. Then, he'll pick out new Devas from the list and just take them with him. When Hussadin tells them that he might as well convert himself into Church of Nuit, a priest says her that they will make a call to the Administrative Bureau of the church body. She knows that some of the Devas baron requested are actually pre-Devas and he already has bishop's blessings. She sees Nell on the list and wonders if these innocent girls can last at baron Hussadin and tells a priest that they can't last, they won't last because that's the life of a priestess. Edel fell asleep when he've written a letter to apologize again. Next day, she notices Edel is the only one missing in today's morning scrum. But she isn't getting mad and she staying calm. This time she should be mad. But she stays calm because this falls within her set boundary of tolerance. So some of Devas sometimes act too rude to her. They only get friendly with her because they know where her boundary lies. If someone who doesn't know better crosses her boundary, then it's the end of it. So she may appear a warm person, but inside she keeps an ice cold heart. She goes directly to pick Edel up and saw a letter he had written to Nell. She notices that Edel isn't a gay and he has a crush on Nell, so she's very angry. She talk to oneself that Edel has crossed way beyond the line so a priest who holds a Deva in his heart will suffer the living hell, so she'll show him there. So Edel gets sent to lord baron's as the new Guardian priest for Deva Nell. It was her call. Edel was the one who was most surprised by the decision, so he was screaming with joy inside, but he also had to face the awkwardness of the situation. No one knew that it all stemmed from the her vengefulness. She also sends chief priest to the Hussadin's mansion, located on the planet Bayeux. Nell recalls. In recall, she told Nell it's just another priestess duty in the Church of Madonna, and they need Patron's support because their brothers and sisters are starving. When Edel went to the planet Bayeux, Ham is curious about whether it was her decision. Ran tells a baby who was supposed to be sent to the incinerator at birth for being born out of forbidden love between a priest and a Deva, but instead he grows into a priest and falls in love with a Deva. Chief priest says to horned nose that Edel is Ham's nephew. But horned nose tells Ham doesn't have any brothers and sisters. Horned nose asks to Ham that sister Asherah know about this. Actually, Ham was an EX-Black Chapter and his real name is Balak. She calls Balak (Ham). She tells, she's really in a tough position right now thanks to Edel and she thinks Edel is something that was at that time. Balak tells he took good care of it and he was a Guardian priest, and she were a Deva, so nothing more, nothing less. She thinks something, and hangs up the call. foreshadows She's Edel's mother. In (8), Ham (Balak) gives G-string to Edel and tells him to do what Ham wants. Edel goes to her and as Ham told him, he lied to himself as a gay. So Ham blocks incest. In (12), Ham (Balak) says to Edel that a Guardian priest that desires a Deva will suffer the living hell. And (13), She talk to oneself that Edel has crossed way beyond the line so a priest who holds a Deva in his heart will suffer the living hell, so she'll show him there. In (16), When Edel went to the planet Bayeux, Ham (Balak) is curious about whether it was her decision. In (24), horned nose asks to Ham (Balak) that if she knows about this. Quote *"A priest who holds a Deva in his heart will suffer the living hell. Alright, Edel. I will show you the living hell." Trivia *The name Asherah comes from the ancient Semitic religion and biblical character Asherah. And the word Asherah is Ugaritic �������� origin. It means "she who treads on the sea". *Fan arts **July 3, 2012 **August 1, 2012 **2014 - Source **2015 - Source Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Church of Madonna